Exciter
by Spring Epava
Summary: Sanji has to handle Zoro's awkward humour during the longest night he has ever experienced, stranded in the little car of the green-haired moron. How did all that happened already ? Ah yeah... got stuck in traffic. A.U Fic
1. How two morons

_**Heloooo eveyrone !**_

 _ **This is will be a short Sanji-Zoro fic (my first one on**_ **One Piece** _ **by the way), probably a two or three shots I still don't know the lenght. However, I can assure you that it will be a M fic later...**_

 _ **Still looking for a beta reader for the next chapters ;) If you have time... and patience... I'm open, send me a P.M !**_

 _ **Have a good time ;) Enjoy reading and "Vive le yaoi !"**_

* * *

 _ **EXCITER**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 1 : How two morons...  
**_

Zoro placed his right hand on Sanji's shoulder, with a soft and enigmatic grin. He felt the guy tensing under the pressure:

"Are you alright, mister blond-cook?"

"Yeah… nothing… I already told you not to call me like that; we're just apprentices. "

"Sure you're all good ?"

"Yeah!" The other answered, apparently more and more tensed.

Zoro turned his head to the long line of cars. He had noticed how his comrade was looking at him all this time, and he felt that gaze particularly strange, especially from a guy like Sanji. They just had met after all, it was maybe the second time they talked to each other, nothing else. Nami had introduced them on a picnic area, right between two tests but nothing really connected the boys at the moment.

 _So why being so… strange with him suddenly?_

The cook looked up with sadness and lit a cigarette. Zoro pointed the window on the side. Sanji understood the message and opened it.

"I didn't know you had this habit…"

"… That's… the best way I can focus on things." Sanji replied, looking at the sun in his slow landing on the city.

"So you need to focus on something now? And not this morning…?"

"Tch… yeah, it would have been easier for me to smoke during the tests. But here and now it's different."

Zoro was not really listening the end of the answer, his look was now the problem right in front of him:

"Ah… I don't think we're about to get you home… Looks like this is a real jam…"

"A real what ?" Sanji turned his face to his new 'friend' and frowned seriously.

"I mean were stuck in traffic, for real." Zoro slowly replied.

"Too bad…"

Zoro paused for a moment and let go the steering wheel with a painful sigh:

"You don't want to leave the car? After all we're near your place now."

"I won't leave. We made a deal. You drive me until I'm home. That's all. I won't leave the car before that moment."

The strong response made Zoro's body tense a little bit too. He clenched the muscles of his arm and felt the urge to stretch everything he could:

"Wow… fuck, being stranded in this little car isn't good for my back…"

" You should see a doctor…" Said the blond man on his side. "People like you are more affected by back pains."

"What?"

"You're an athletic guy, right?"

"Yeah… Nami told you this?"

"Yes… She also told me you that were too proud of your body to let anyone see it." Sanji turned his face to him. "Is that right?"

Zoro smiled, a bit surprised:

"Maybe…" He answered, with his personal touch of mystery in this voice. "Now I wonder why she said all that crap."

"Because it's true…" Sanji paused a moment. "Even your parents?"

"Gh…" Zoro opened wide his eyes at that. "Of course! I don't live with them anymore! What do you think ? 20 years old, that's already too old to be stuck in a house with mommy and daddy. "

"So you're independent…" Sanji mumbled while rubbing his neck. "What a lucky guy…"

"And totally happy with it." Zoro added.

"Good for you…"

"Yeah…"

Zoro didn't know what to say after this. Sanji really appeared troubled at the moment. Maybe he was just tired, after all they had passed more than 6 hours of test on this very day so… being a little odd wasn't so abnormal right now.

The green-haired student turned his head on the traffic and wished he could annihilate the responsible of all this mess. He sighed again:

"Sure about staying with me?"

Sanji didn't answer, he began to cross his fingers, like if he was playing a sort of child's game.

"Hey, I'm talking to you! Damn cook…"

"Stop calling like this already."

"Stop ignoring me."

Sanji lifted his look:

"Are you that touchy?"

"Fuck you… I'm not touchy! I'm just being interested in you that's all."

Sanji's face immediately went paler. Zoro didn't miss that detail and continued, troubled by his comrades' reaction:

"I mean… I invited you. You could at least being nice and all that…"

"I don't receive orders…" Sanji muttered. "Besides, Nami told me that you would be happy to drive me home, I never asked for."

Zoro turned his face to him:

"Oh…really ?"

"Yeah… Tell her if you need to insult anyone."

"Ah." Zoro felt wrong. "No, I didn't want to insult you, sorry man… really."

"That's ok…" Sanji smiled at him. "I suppose this improvised trip has his good and bad sides."

* * *

The two men stopped all eye-contact for a good 5 minutes, until several cars suddenly moved forward:

"Oh… there's some move!"

"What time is it?"

"About…" Zoro looked at his watch; there was a dead head on the dial. "About seven."

"Great… I'm going to miss my favorite TV show…" Sanji frowned deeply.

"…Which is?"

"Are you really interested in me?"

The question troubled Zoro at the highest point, he eventually answered, lost:

"Of course… why wouldn't I? Being a liar at this point of the conversation could be useless! And… You seemed nice at the first sight."

Sanji titled his head a little, before speaking with a strange tone:

"I'm glad you think that…"

"Well, nobody tells you compliments in general?"

"No… Never." Sanji seemed to realize something while saying that. "I'm not a great person Zoro, you'll soon find it out."

"I'm sure you're wrong… Everybody is a potential friend for me… I'm what you could call an open-minded person. So long as you don't upset me too much..."

Sanji smiled at this:

"Ah… So we're quite the opposite sides of the same card…"

"Why…?"

"I don't have any good friends… Even Nami… She is nice with me but… "

Zoro eventually let a soft smile appeared on his face:

"You're lying."

"No, I'm not. Why would I? You said yourself that it was ridiculous to lie at this point of the conversation."

"True… but I can't believe you."

"Why?"

"Cause…" Zoro shrugged. "Cause you're one of the hunks… that's all."

Sanji suddenly coughed away his cigarette:

"What?"

"Yeah… Sounds odd you're not that popular."

"It's not a question of popularity… It's just that… I'm not sociable at all." He paused, before putting back the cigarette on his tongue. "But… Am I dreaming or…? Were you telling me I'm pretty or something like that?"

"Yeah… Why ? Is it the first time someone tells you this?"

"…" Sanji's face went red at this point. "Of course! I don't know in what world you live but it's clearly not mine!"

"Hehe…" Zoro took a long break on the road to laugh at that. "You're funny too… Nice… You know what…? I think I'm just gonna compliment you again and again because that makes you even more pretty."

Sanji definitively lost control of the color his cheeks could handle; he felt the blood going in his head in terrible streams.

 _Oh, fuck… is that guy… could be actually flirting with me or…?_

 _Or is he like that with every one?_

While debating the way he could answer to this awkward situation, Sanji was staring at the side of the road, where some people were talking out of their cars, guessing that nobody would be able to go home again this night.

"What…? Are you going to leave me already?"

"No…" Sanji felt his heart beating with an irregular rhythm. "I'm just thinking about what I could say after your strange talk."

"Strange talk…?" Zoro frowned. "I don't see what you mean."

"Don't play the fool game with me Zoro, I know you like games…"

"Nami told you this too?"

"No, I guessed it myself."

"Great…" Zoro stretched again, showing his hard muscles tightened in his white T-shirt. "Then tell me if you guess when this bottling will end."

"Tch…" The blond guy stopped looking at the conductor and tried to close his eyes and find some rest. "Really funny bro".

"Wow… you're going closer with that word… I didn't think you were the kind of guy to say that."

"Me neither…" Sanji whispered.

"Full of surprise this cooky-cooky blond student."

"Shut up…"

"Hey ! I'm the one who is driving! If you insult me, I'll just kick you out."

"But the road is blocked you stupid green-haired student, I would just wait outside until I manage to enter back in the car."

"And if I locked those doors?"

"Tsss… you wouldn't do that." Sanji opened his eyes.

"Really?" Sanji felt more and more interested by this guy, he definitively was a good choice.

"Because you're too proud, you need someone besides you, you hate being alone… Am I right?"

Zoro paused.

 _Yes, that Sanji was a real piece of cake…_

 _Acid…_

 _And fruity at the same time._

"I'll keep that in mind, thanks…"

"Just tell me I'm wrong and I leave immediately…"

Zoro looked at his fellow, showing a painful expression:

"No… I definitively don't want you to leave…"

"Good, I'm not."

"Right…"

* * *

Zoro and Sanji felt that some silence was necessary for a minute of two. After this time, observing the sun going down, listening to the various sounds of klaxons or the voices of all the people outside, yelling or speaking on the phone… after all this time Zoro eventually turned the radio on.

"… _On this epic day, an epic traffic jam had just stuck more than 5 kilometers of cars at the entrance of the city so far. The cause of that huge mess would be an accident near the mayor's house, but that's all our reporter knows for the moment. At this rate, it's highly possible for all the people on the road to stay the full night immobilized. What an awful statement Christine…"_

" _Indeed Carl, I'm really happy to be here with you on this show and not inside of a gloomy and stinky car!"_

" _More information in five minute, keep drinking orange juice!"_

" _Yeah! That's the best to do now with the climate! And don't forget to give more water to your pets, that's important!"_

" _Absolutely Christine, those little monsters can really be thirsty!"_

"What a crap."

Zoro turned off the radio and sighed. He rolled his eyes to Sanji and eventually saw a small trail of sweat on his forehead:

"We can open the windows more if you want."

"No, I'm alright." Sanji dropped his cigarette out and closed the last window. "I'm not feeling the temperature anyway."

"As you want, master…"

"Hey… I was wondering…"

"Yeah?"

"How did Nami described me?"

Zoro looked at Sanji and scratched one of his eyebrows:

"She never described you… I just talked to you yesterday when we lunched in the park with her; it was the same day I learnt your existence on this planet."

"… Guess I'm not really the type of guy everybody would talk about."

"I would…"

"…?" Sanji glanced with insistence to the other man.

"I would talk about you…"

Sanji crossed his arms on his chest and tried not to react:

"Tch… enough with your silly game."

"I'm not playing, I swear! "Zoro smiled. "I'm just being honest… You're interesting, and I might talk about you to EVERYONE I know tomorrow… "

"Stop already…"

"Do you think I'm not serious? Really?" Zoro was even more insistent here, placing his hand again on his comrade's shoulder. "Cause' I'm really serious when I say those words."

"…" Sanji hesitated. "I'm not sure if that's something good or not. What would you say about me?"

"That you're a great guy… full of joy and filled with all the happiness of the world!" Zoro maliciously grinned to Sanji. "Ok, I'm playing stupid here… But… I would tell you're cool… and quite handsome…" Zoro accompanied this remark with a soft caress on Sanji's lap.

Sanji, suddenly upset, glared at Zoro:

"Are you gay or anything?"

Pause.

Then Zoro suddenly burst into laugh. It was maybe the best to do after all:

"Why that question?" Zoro looked deep into Sanji's eyes. "Could you be interested in me? Hehe… Who cares?"

"I care…" Sanji frowned. "I care for my ass."

"You're being an ass…"

"No I'm not, I just want to know if I have chances of being sexually harassed during this drive. I didn't except this eventuality, I admit it!" The blond guy harshly answered.

"Sanji…" Zoro sighed. "You're not funny at all…"

"Those gay stuff aren't my cup of tea I must say."

"What?"

"That's a French expression you moron."

"Uhm… Sorry for my poor culture, you're the smart one it seems."

"Tch… Everybody knows that one…" The blond student muttered. "Anyway… you didn't answer my question."

"What was the question?" Zoro asked, lost.

"I asked… _**Are you gay or something**_?"

Zoro sighed:

"And after…? Even if I was, you don't have to worry about being molested… I'm more of the romantic kind you know."

Sanji couldn't help but laugh at that:

"I doubt of that… And no, I don't feel safer next to you now."

Zoro shouted and crashed his fists on the wheel:

"Keep calm beauty, we're stuck in a damn traffic jam **so we should fucking calm down**!" He sighed and continued, really softly. "Well… let's talk about something that will bring us to _peaceland_ …"

Sanji chuckled afterwards:

"I didn't except Nami to have that crazy friends…"

"She is a really good girl… Ah… Such diversity in one single person. " Zoro commented, stars in his eyes clearly visible.

"Don't tell me you're in love with her!" Sanji looked worried.

"Nah…" Zoro winked at him. "I'm more into smoking beautiful blond guys… Ya know…"

"… Fucking stupid driver…"

The other muttered while Zoro was laughing uncontrollably. Sanji looked a moment outside. The dark sky was engulfing the whole city under an obscure veil. He smiled:

"You know what…? I've got all the time I want. We're stuck in here, but I don't even care anymore."

"And your favorite TV show?"

"Let's say I found another one… even more funny and stupid. The perfect thing to watch after a hard day…" And Sanji glanced at his fellow.

Zoro could not help but to feel a delicious feeling in his body:

Somewhere, he had just won the first round.

* * *

 _END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER !_

* * *

 ** _Don't hesitate to review, it's always a great pleasure, and if anything looks odd in the writting, please telle me ;)_**

 ** _See you for the next chapter !_**


	2. Met, discovered each other

_**Hi evryone !  
**_

 ** _Thanks for reading the following chapter, I hope you'll like how it goes !  
_**

 ** _I decided that one our maybe two chapters were coming, it's still a short story so enjoy your trip with Zoro and Sanji, and let them drive you to the road of pleasure ;)_**

* * *

 _ **EXCITER**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 2 : Met, discovered each other**_

Cold air coming to his ears, caressing his nose and moving his hair in a silent wind. Tenderness…

" Hey…"

"Mh…"

Sanji slowly opened his eyes. He felt tired, sleepy, weak, frozen… all that mixed with a bitter taste in his mouth. He had slept. But for how long? The light outside was not shiny anymore… The end of the day was soon, but maybe the sun was not completely down yet…

" Hey darling…"

"Arrh…" Sanji looked at Zoro with a disgusted smirk. "I prefer ten times my dream to your ugly face."

"Hehe… what a rough guy…" Zoro gently put his fingers on Sanji's lap (again!) and started caressing them slowly. "You know you have handsome legs, don't you?"

Sanji immediately felt a great shiver and hit Zoro in his face to make him stop:

"Fuck you, green-head!"

"Oh… I heard this kind of things too much already."

"… Really?"

Sanji didn't know what to say, the sudden expression on Zoro's face was more serious now, even a bit sad.

"You mean… that it's something people tell you often?"

"Right… Sometimes… of course not my best friends, but still… I don't understand."

"Well, I could explain for you... Since I began to understand a certain numbers of reasons…"

"Oh really?"

"And I know you since the end of the tests… It's been… 2 hours and I'm already convinced of something…"

"What's that ?"

"That you're fucking obsessed by sex."

"…" Zorro received a stab in his chest, he moved back on his seat and frowned. "Not true."

"Maybe you don't feel it yourself, but the way you act is certainly a blocker for almost every person on Earth. How the hell can you imagine that someone is going to answer positively to all those things you do... Why the hell do you act like this for ? "

"Fun! Fun that's all!"

"That's not even funny you lazy ass! Think about what's going in my mind when you touch me like this… Tch…"

Zorro looked his feet, lost:

"My mother told me I was kind of touchy…"

" _Kind_? I don't think it's just a sort of _kind_! At this point you're mentally damaged my poor."

"Grr…" Zorro sent his worst look to Sanji and constricted his hands on the wheel. "Stop your moral lesson already… I understood."

Sanji understood that he was near the limit of the green-haired student and was already regretting his words. He could perfectly see the sad expression on Zorro's face, the way he was looking to his feet, and particularly his mouth… falling down in a depressive arc.

"Hey… I never said that you were upsetting me… I'm just explaining you the truth…"

"You don't know me…"

"Nami often talks about you… and not only your hobbies or passions. I accepted you offer to drive me because I had understood something… That's the reason why I was a bit chocked at the beginning of the drive… I didn't except you to be this… open-minded… and… nice person… Truly… I thought you were…. Like me in fact…"

Zorro turned his face to Sanji:

"How ?"

"I mean… Someone not that popular and… quite… reserved." The blond answered.

"I'm not like you…" Zorro stretched himself. "You're the pretty one… And… all my friends are a bunch of jerks for the greatest part. But I sill like them… even if they call me "odd", "strange", and so on, I still like the way they treat me…"

"There is a sort of masochism when you say this…"

"What ?" Zorro opened wide his eyes to the blond guy. "Is that another insult?"

"Don't know…" Sanji smiled to him, shyly. "Maybe I just found out your deep and immutable nature."

"Crap…"

"Crap eater."

"Bullshit man."

"Moss-head. What would happen if nobody was watering you anymore?"

"Shu… Shut up princess!"

The two suddenly stopped their verbal fight and laughed hard for ten or twenty minutes.

"How about going out of this car, I'm suffocating with you. And we're close to a rest area. "

"Yeah, that's a good idea, apparently, nobody's gonna move this night."

"And I don't want to become crazy with you, certainly not."

"What are you insinuating, blond man?"

"Nothing grass-head." Sanji's replied while moving out the car and following his friend outside.

* * *

Dark trees all raound, ghostly cars and the smell of gazoline overflowing the reservoirs. Sanji shivered with the cold air of the place and inspired deeply.

"Ah… this fresh air is just epic…"

"Like me…"

"Sheesh… you don't miss one single occasion."

"I have someone to impress after all…"

Sanji felt his cheeks burn a little but preferred to hide them and started running to the nearest shop.

"Oh good idea man… I'm starving actually."

"I'm not hungry but I really need some water here. My throat's gonna burn soon."

They sat in front of a large window, opening some lunch boxes and started to eat – Zorro with the smile of a kid at Diney Land and Sanji, with a tired and bored mixed face.

"Ah… that's so good."

"Seems you're the type of guy that can have an orgasm just by eating something."

"I'm enjoying life, is that a problem to you?"

"Never mind… that's the way you are I guess."

"I'm a positive person, that's the main issue a lot of people won't like with me." Zoro scratched his left ear. "It could sound absurd, but people at school don't like smiling guys... I feel like an alien sometimes."

 _You're the most alienish guy I ever met,_ Sanji said to himself.

"I…" Sanji felt he was about to tell something wrong, or at least… uncomfortable. "I kind of like that."

"…" Zorro gazed at his new friend with interest and his ' _What the hell_?' face mixed with pleasure. "Are you making me a compliment or something?"

"…Suppose."

Oh that's so _sweetie sweetie_!"

"Shut your fat gob."

"Enjoy your meal _Barbie_ , enjoy while it lasts…"

"Tch… you can't even scare me."

"We'll see that…" Zoro warned with his deep and serious voice that meant everything.

The night was approaching in her silent haze. Outside some cars arrived and an old-fashioned family with noisy kids and tired parents erupted from a vehicle. Zoro was watching these scene with a lot of interest.

"In fact their crappy food is quite tasty." Sanji guy remarked.

The other sneezed and wiped his nose under the amused look of Sanji. The blond student couldn't tell another thing in his mind than 'cute.' Zoro sounded like a girl when he sneezed, funny detail.

"And you call yourself a chief?" Zoro asked while eating in his own egg sandwich. "This is pure shit stuffed in a fitly box. That's all. It tastes like ashes…"

"Arf…" Sanji murmured with boredom. "So why then are you eating that 'shit' with this stupid smile of yours?"

Zoro turned to the other guy and felt he had been deeply observed for a while; he made a fist with his right hand and kept the smiling.

"Cause' I'm starving, that's all. Icould eat anything."

 _Even a blond guy at my side..._

"Pleasure of simplicity…" Sanji added, barely listening and taking a cigarette inside his jeans pocket. "I feel tired suddenly."

"Hey…"

Zoro was holding Sanji's wrist, firmly, the blond man couldn't move anymore.

"What?"

"You're not allowed to smoke in here; there was a panel at the entrance."

Sanji sighed and gave a kick in the wall next to him:

"Damn, you're not my mom… Nobody will see us."

"I don't want to have problems during the exams, so stop being a jerk and go to the bathroom already."

Zoro clearly felt his pal scowling in his seat, silent, before getting up and heading to the toilets. He immediately smiled to himself and followed Sanji with a totally innocent expression.

But the blond student was not an idiot, and he remarked the presence besides him:

"What are you doing…?"

"I'm following you, dumbass, what else?"

" _Nespresso_?"

Zoro widened his eyes, lost:

"No… thank you…"

"That was a joke, jeez!" Sanji didn't know if he had to be amused or worried buy the Zoro's lack of humour - or intelligence.

"What the fuck Nespresso, we already drank coffee."

"Oh… let it go…"

* * *

They entered in the toilets and Sanji lit up his _oh so loved_ cigarette before humming the air with pleasure. Zoro was in front of the multiple mirrors of the room, observing his face, making sure he was still presentable, replacing some hair locks and refreshing his back with the cold water.

"You're the pro at annoying people…" Sanji said while glancing down at him with his clear eyes.

"I know… that's the only way I have fun in these boring world."

"You know… I feel sometimes like if we were just parts of some stupid TV shows. And we would be all stupid secondary characters."

Sanji was suddenly very serious, maybe that it was the effect of smocking, but he seemed very concentrated. Zoro gave him a pained smirk:

"That's an interesting vision."

Sanji crashed the cigarette into a sink near Zoro and let his gaze meet Zoro's through the reflection. Since they were not directly making an eye contact, Sanji didn't feel any discomfort to maintain the gaze.

"Why are you looking me like that?" Zoro asked.

His voice fell like an axe on Sanji's neck. The blond student blenched:

"No… I… Well I was wondering if I could see your body... If you don't mind."

"What?" That didn't seem to amuse the other man.

"I mean… Just a moment. Everybody says that you're an athletic person, but nobody had seen you. I heard you didn't go to the gym at high school, and that you were constantly hiding during the showers with the other pupils."

Zoro frowned:

"And why would you like to see my body?"

"I'm interested… I would like to know if I'm such a skinny guy or not."

Zoro glanced quickly all over the future cook without blinking a single time and said:

"Yes you're skinny. But is that a sort of weird proposition…?"

"Stop with your silly interpretations, I already said I was not into these kind of things…"

"Well, you never said it clearly, but… You're a nice guy and I trust you… I could show you my body if you really wanted it…"

Zoro looked around for a moment, before exposing his white jacket with a provocative look:

"But on one condition… Because you would be the first to see it entirely."

"What condition grass-hair?"

"I want you to undress me."

At first, he made a surprised look, but it faded into a sort of daze. A silence followed this sentence. Sanji's eyes were clearly captured by Zoro's. The blond made a few steps towards the other student, still silent.

A large smile emerged on Zoro's face:

"Are you ok with that blond chick…? Someone could enter in the room and see us."

Sanji kept silent, he grabbed the white jacket of his fellow and unbuttoned the first button down.

"Don't you know that it's better to undo the highest button first?"

"Shut it…"

Zoro closed his mouth and let his 'friend' undo the other buttons, with a soft grin of victory in his face.

"Hope you're enjoying what you're seeing man…"

Sanji stepped back to see the toned chest of the man in front of him, not letting any expression appear on his face. But he had to admit, the body of this guy was… surprising… stunning. His body color was much lighter than his face or his arms, as if it had always been hidden from the sun. And yet, there was a warmth, a tropical tint that emanated from the body. It was appealing. And the few scars were... even thrilling... _wait, what ?_

"I understand why you're hiding it from people."

"I've some skin problems. A melanin lack on some part of my body, but it's just that… I don't like remarks on the way I look."

"So you will never let anyone see you like this in the future? That's quite sad."

"Only the person that really wants me…" Zoro grinned. "But you're not that person… am I right?"

Sanji was suffocating in the room; barely able to express himself correctly, panting:

"Well… no… Sorry to destroy your fantasy dude…"

"Too bad." Zoro answered calmly, still proud of what had just happened.

He felt comfortable with this guy, he felt like if they had knew each other since their childhood. He didn't judge, he was just interested in him… And it felt so damn good.

Zoro was putting back his jacket when the light of the room suddenly turned off, letting them in the dark.

"What's happening?" Zoro asked with a confused voice.

"The light automatically went off, sissy…"

"Well, time to return to the parking I guess."

"Wait…"

Zoro turned to his friend. Even with the darkness surrounding them, he could detect the figure of Sanji :

"What, Princess?"

"I…"

Zoro heard the blond guy clearing his throat.

"Could I… touch it?" He paused. "Could I touch your body for a moment?"

* * *

 _END OF THE FIRST CHAPTER_

* * *

 _All my thanks to :_

 ** _Fhia_** , **_Lawli-chan_** , **_MonkeyDLexie_** , **_Shizuka_** , **_Taiyou misschiyo_**

 ** _\- Monkey-D-Lexie :_** _Gla_ _d you replied and read in English, yes, he's defenitively weird, but as you saw... sanji has some odd sides too... Thanks for your endless support and see you soon !_

 **\- Crmison Fox19 :** _Hey ! I'm happy you found all this cute, it's not going to stop like this ;) Soory for the wait anf thanks to you !_

 _Bye, see you for the third chapter ! :P_


	3. On a hot drive

**_Hey everyone! Let's get started with my great thanks to all the followers of this awkward story, and also thank you a lot for making me write so much, I wasn't sure to continue but there it is ! Chapter III ! Hope you'll enjoy it and I stil don't know if a fourth would be ok or not... still thinking._**

 ** _But that does not matter for the moment,_**

 ** _Have a good ride ;)_**

* * *

 _ **EXCITER**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 3 : on a hot drive  
**_

Zoro felt the urge to run away, but he resisted. His body was some kind thrilled by the cold fingers of the blond student, and at the same time, it wanted to escape. His mouth put an end to the tough dilemma:

« Why would you do that… ? »

Sanji didn't answer; he simply closed his eyes and let out a soft sigh, turning his face away from the other man, hiding his face.

Zoro was blocked; he didn't know what the fuck he could do with that strange behavior of the future cook. After what felt like forever, he managed to concentrate and make things clear in his mind. If Sanji wanted it, even if it meant something important, he would allow him to touch what nobody had ever approached.

He opened wide his jacked, showing his bare chest glowing in the darkness. Sanji moved his glare to it and understood that the path was now granted.

Wordless, he placed two of his fingers on the belly skin. Zoro immediately step back and shivered:

« You're fucking cold! »

« No I'm not, my hands are alright. » Sanji was smiling. « It's your body! »

« My body is normal egghead! »

« It's over-reacting. » Sanji pointed.

That sentence made Zoro fall into a cautious reflection. While his mind was going liquid, Sanji delicately touched the firm chest of the other guy, and caressed with the tip of his fingers the skin.

Only one word could escape from the depths of his mind: "Smooth". It didn't feel like a baby skin, it was firm but incredibly sweat. He looked closer to the areas where the color was fainting and passed his fingers on it. Zoro reacted again with a reject move. Sanji concluded that his body felt more where the lack of melanin was obvious. Interesting…

The green-heard student raised his head in the hair, trying to avoid any brutal move. Sanji's fingers felt so damn… strange. It was completely new; it felt both wrong and awesome at the same time. But for now, Sanji would not say any little compliment or remark, he just wanted to explore the guy's torso while it was still possible. The tanned part of his skin where like chocolate springs he wanted to smell, their call was thrilling. The white parts were like small buttons of uncovered flesh he wanted to play with. He had a whole table of ingredients in front of him that could provide such different feelings…

But the door of the room suddenly opened.

The light interrupted the waltz of the fingers and Sanji felt something like shame, immediately bursting in his body, he backed off and Zoro quickly closed his jacket.

A thirty-old man passed near them, his gaze directed to the white floor, ignoring them, making his way to the john.

Sanji sent a cramped look to his fellow and turned to the door before leaving the restroom. Zoro followed his steps, smiling to what had just happened.

Back to the car, Zoro tried to retain any awkward laugh. Sanji on his side was smoking again, not trying to make any visual contact to the other student.

"Well… how about driving faster than a rainbow and join our houses grass-head?"

"I ask you pardon?" Zoro had an outraged tone.

It was funny from a certain point of view; to be caught like this in the toilets, by a stranger. And after all, they had done nothing really… hot.

But the most delicious thing about all this, was that Sanji was maybe aware of all the meaning of a such touchy-felly moment. He couldn't be just a curious guy interested in tanned skins; he had to feel attracted towards him. And Zoro liked a lot this idea.

* * *

He put the radio on and managed to drive the car out of the resting area. The traffic was not better; in fact, it felt like if more cars were fighting than before.

"… _On this epic day, an epic traffic jam had just stuck more than 5 kilometers of cars at the entrance of the city so far…"_

 _"Again?" Sanji complained. "They just repeat the same beat!"_

 _"Let's change the station…" Zoro proposed._

 _A new voice continued the same horrible statement:_

 _"In fact, the situation is by far worse than we could have ever expected. The reason of the massive blocus on the road would be, according to our specialists of the day, an extraterrestrial attack over the city."_

 _"What the hell?" Zoro exclaimed._

 _"Many citizens have declared they had seen some strange humanoid things walking around the streets near the mayor's house. An helicopter pilot would have also said to the a police officer: "I've seen the devil, he is in the town. They're coming for us, it's already too late! Prey for mercy!"_

 _"What a frightful night Christine!"_

" _Indeed Carl, I'm really happy to be here with you on this show and not inside of a gloomy and stinky car! The invasion of monsters from another planet is something I definitively could not handle."_

" _More information in five minute, keep drinking orange juice!"_

" _Yeah! That's the best to do now with the climate! And don't forget that if you see any alien on your way to home, please, inform the authorities your discovery and do not try to approach or even touch the thing. You would play with your life."_

" _Absolutely Christine, those little monsters can really be thirsty!"_

 _A super calm and joyful music followed the report and Zoro took the time to think twice about what they have just heard. Sanji gazed at him and opened his mouth, putting away his cigarette:_

 _"Their jokes are not even funny."_

 _"Well… It felt like real…" Zoro murmured. "I mean… It's on the main radio station, why would it be wrong…?"_

 _"Because it's just wrong! One random guy saw a kid in his Halloween costumes so he thinks that there is an alien attack, that's the real story. People are only… the grapevine."_

 _"Why would everyone trust that guy?" Zoro didn't seem to be reassured._

 _"Because they are boring their selves so deeply that they want some action! Who would believe this shit anyway?"_

 _Sanji smiled to the mute face of his fellow:_

 _"Come on! You can't listen to those stupid things. You're the one that said 'what a crap' just an hour ago maybe… What happened to you?"_

"Gu… nothing man… I was just thinking."

The green-heard guy could do nothing but approve the sentence of his driver. Zoro seemed far away from the car. And after all, with this kind of color… with this strange skin problems, Zoro looked like someone from another planet, like… like a fucking alien.

This mental statement made Sanjo laugh. His fellow, suddenly captivated by his strange behavior, glared at him:

"What?"He repeated the question several times without any answer. The fucking cook was still laughing. "Am I that funny?"

Sanji approves while throwing out his cigarette:

"Absolutely, you're damn funny. But not ridiculous."

"Thank you." Zoro ended up with laughing a little with his new friend.

* * *

 _OOO_

* * *

Everything was happening really fast in a certain way, but it felt so good, so… well to be here with him in this car, even if the night was about to be really long.

After like one hour of driving through the endless corridor of cars, the circulation seemed to be a little bit clearer, but the sun was really near the horizon, which meant that we were about to get right under the grand web of the night. Freaaaky…

"Hey Zoro…"

The grass-head softly murmured back, opening his tired eyes.

"Hey! Wake up! It's not a good idea to sleep right now, circulation is going better."

"Yea… Sorry, guess I've missed some hours of sleep with those tests."

Sanji turned his head to the crescent moon:

"I think it's more the fact that it's actually nine p.m."

"Already? Fuck!" Zoro was now moaning, turning the wheel in every direction. "I want some rest! At this time I won't be able to go back to my place…"

"Yea, it sucks." Sanji commented.

Surprisingly, the one that first yelled about this situation was now accepting it with a natural sense of… adaptation:

"But since we're here Zoro, why not having a pause somewhere near and drink something, I'm thristy like hell and it's quite hot in here."

"Yeah, you're right… But it means that we're not driving anymire toonght?"

"No… it's not safe. Find a good parking and we'll sleep… here I presume."

"You've got better ideas than I. My plan was to make you drive."

"I can't…"

"Yeah, I knew that."

"How?"

Sanji felt that his private life was again flying out of him.

"Nami."

"Oh… Crap."

"It's not that difficult to guess. You're younger than me. Plus you live with your parents… and you don't need any car, you live near the school. You only needed one on this day, since the tests weren't based on the same location."

"True." Sanji muttered. "You know too much."

That line made Zoro laughed:

"Don't worry Hagrid, I'm going to find a good tree house for the night. With dragon eggs and giant spiders on the floor." He sent an eye blink.

"Haha, that's my stuff!" Sanji added.

* * *

 _OOO_

* * *

"Everything is fine?"

"I guess no."

"So let's drink to…"

"To… what?"

"I don't know, I'm just… thinking about something right."

Sanji hesitated before answering:

"Why not to the future?"

"That's a basic thing." Zoro replied. "I know you can be more original."

"Then…" The cook looked at his glass of beer. He only wanted to drink right now, but his mind was empty. "To… drinking."

"Aha, stupid. What about… us."

Sanji turned his gaze to his fellow:

"Wut?"

"I mean… we only met a few hours ago, but you're already my guy, right?" Zorro tapped on Sanji's shoulder. "Come on man, you're my bro? My little bro right? Hey?"

"I'm not..." Sanji tried to resist a few seconds, before smiling to his new friend. "If you to…"

* * *

 _OOO_

* * *

The last rays of the sun were shining over the parking area. All the car windows were reflecting those hot colors, the instant felt so beautiful. No wind, no more noise, just the falling leafs of some old trees, and the heat of the summer, mixed with the one that's just beside you… They were seated on the car, facing the day on its end.

"But…" Sanji's face went pale. "I don't… I don't understand why I would be your friend. After all we're not going to see each other after the exams."

Zorro saw in Sanji's look a kind of sadness that he could not handle a long time:

"Dude, what the fuck are you saying? Of course we're going to meet again. Even if we're not neighbors, I'm the kind of guy that keeps contact with someone he likes…" Zorro ended his sentence with a cold seep of his beer.

Sanji's face because a little red, the word " _likes_ " was going over en over again in his mind. That meant something right? Something more than… wait no! I can't think about this…! This is totally wrong and…

"Can I have some of your beer?" Zorro asked.

Sanji, lost in his conscience, looked at his friend and agreed with his lost expression.

"Yeah sure… help yourself."

Zorro approached himself to the cook and bent over him, he twisted his face and placed his cold lips on Sanji's.

Not a word. Not a sound escaped from the student mouth. Their bodies were linked by the softness of their wet lips, nothing more. At this moment, the sun disappeared behind the last line of horizon and the ref light of its death evaporated.

Soon, Zorro made a careful move to end the kiss. He placed his right hand over the neck of his fellow and seated back on his butt. His eyes, catching Sanji's without any pain.

"I knew…"

Sanji was paralyzed; he could not move or express anything. His body was constricted.

"I knew you wouldn't say anything…"

"…g… How…?" Sanji tried to stay calm, and to not lose his mind right now. But the idea that a guy – this guy – had kissed him was filling up all his brain. "How?"

"I just knew… it doesn't surprise me." Zorro smiled to him. "Plus the way you act with me, the fact that you wanted to see me half-naked aha…" Zorro drank again. "And Nami… told me that you never had any girlfriend."

Sanji clenched his teeth:

"I… It's not that… I never had any relationship… That's different…"

"You seem quite old to say that…" Zorro remarked. "And also quite too handsome."

Sanji was fighting in his mind to know if he wasn't dreaming. It was the first time someone was telling him that. And also, the look, the look of joy, lust, sadness, all that, the way Zoroo was looking at him was something he had never experienced before.

"I never kissed anyone." Sanji was burning from awkwardness.

"Well you have now. How does it feel?"

"… I'm not sure…"

That reply meant something to Zorro. He immediately felt the urge to kiss again the cook on his pale lips and took his head in his hands. Sanji, loosing the control, freeing himself from the barrier of his thoughts, accepted the kiss and opened his mouth.

Zorro didn't wait any more and shoved his swift tongue into.

* * *

 _END OF THE THIRD CHAPTER_

 _No it's time to answer the reviews,_

 _HappyMe-O : Hello, thanks for that nice comment, in fact I always wanted to see Zorro like this, completely "out" of something, like out of an armor._

 _RedTed : Yes I like those effects, but not too often right... Suppose this ending is better ^^_

 _moonlightclock : thanks a lot, it's really motivating, I would the story to be all it lenght in the car, but how far can I go with this... I still don't know. Still I've got a lot of ideas for the next chapter... Who know ? :) byebye_


	4. Before Eventually messing around

**_Hola hola ! Proud to present the last chapter of this short story, people asked more but I think that this conclueds pretty much well the whole thing. Of course, I will think about about what could happen next - and certainly if you ask me with all your powerfull desire ^^_**

 ** _By the way, I'm sorry for the wait. I know you're waiting for this chapter and can only answer with this: obligations from work :D but I hope you'll enjoy the end of the drive, there is a salty lemon here so if you want to skip it, feel free but you'd mess seomthing !  
_**

 ** _I guess that's all, my answer to your great reviews are right after the end of this chapter :P Enjoy reading !_**

* * *

 _ **EXCITER**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4 : Before eventually messing around  
**_

They were oddly looking up in the blue sky. Night had fallen and the sun was now hidden far far away. No more of its rays could be seen. The two guys didn't know how to proceed, specially Sanji, divided between two solutions: fly away as fast as he could, or… maybe… maybe he could try to... let it go and...

But that was not possible!

"So… you're not gay. But that excites you, am I right?"

"The hell I'm gay! And about you, moss-head? I thought you were damn straight!" The blond replied with anger.

"Never told you that. I don't know myself, it happened, that's all…"

"That's weird."

Zoro let out a strange whisper:

"I suppose you turned me gay…"

"Is that even possible?" Sanji moved his head away, slightly flushed with the blood.

"It must be then." Zorro ended while closing his door. "And now I'm completely fine with it." He touched the right cheek of Sanji. "It's… it's kind of natural with you."

Sanji, red like a tomato sauce, managed to escape from the grip:

"Well um… Not for me. Not at all. Oh my gosh…I'm so boned..."

Zoro was putting his left hand on the blond's crotch now.

"Just shut up and enjoy being my guy. Maybe you'll never experience that later." He paused. "And after all... I know you need some help down here."

Sanji grimaced and dried his forehead.

"No thank you." He was going back to the car, but stopped after some thinking. "I… I can't do that."

"Why?" Zoro took Sanji by his hand.

The blond turned to him and suddenly lost all his patience, shouting at him:

 **"I'm a woman's man, just stop being so brutal about my ass and get over it! If you want me, well I'm sorry! Maybe its full moon and you've got some kind of pheromones acting weird or something, maybe the exams made you over-excited and you just want to butt-rape the first guy that comes across you but I'm not into this! Or maybe you usually fuck the people you travel with. But then you chose the wrong person tonight! Alright?"**

* * *

Zoro's body melted. He calmly let go Sanji's hand, then slowly got back to the car, leading the way.

"Hey… you can talk to me. I was angry about you being so damn insistent, you can understand that."

"Hum…" Zoro simply mumbled.

"Come on… you know I was uptset."

Zoro closed his eyes:

"Have some sleep and stop bothering me with you pity."

Sanji felt something strange in the voice of his comrade. He felt a kind of sadness he was not used to.

"I'm sorry…"

"No you're not…"

"It was a bad idea to drive me. No one can be happy to drive me…" Sanji sighed. "No one can enjoy my presence after all… You were too nice to me, since the very first second."

Zoro opened his eyes and carefully look at him:

"You're wrong. All the way wrong."

Sanji tensed.

"I never drive people to their places. That's not my type. In fact, it was the first time I was doing this. And also the first one… I was talking to someone else from the college other than… Nami."

Sanji opened his eyes wide.

"You mentioned I wanted to rape all the people who entered in my car but that's not true. If Nami proposed us this drive, it was because… because she told me about you."

"Wait… How?"

"She told me that you were someone interesting. That you were someone with merit. She told me how much you were lonely for several years, with a kind of bad cloud over your head. Focused on his work, about to be one of the best students of the college. You're smart. That's for sure. Now I understand what she said about you. I… I just wanted to meet you." Zoro gulped down. "But… maybe I'm not worth it after all. That's maybe cynical but I thought that I could find some company with you. I thought… weird people as us could have a talk… just for one night."

Sanji stopped everything.

He even stop breathing.

* * *

And then…

 _"Wow! This is Amazing! We found that the alien spaceship on the main street was in fact a special car that was made for the gay pride next week! People are totally eased now and the traffic will soon turn normal again. What a strange event!"_

 _"In fact the gay pride char was a bit odd according to our specialists, people could imagine that it was a starship, the night helped those wrong thoughts. Anyway Carl, don't forget that **'soon'** means at least 4 hours, so don't be too happy about the news if you're still in a shitty car, waiting the end of the mess."_

 _"Christine, I think we should say good night to the people and get some sleep, after all we have great places to do so. Nice beds covered with tender sheets and cotton."_

 _"That's a great idea Carl, let's go sleeping while those people lose their time and mind. Good night everyone."_

 _"And don't forget to drink orange juice!" The man said._

" **Fuck!"** Sanji said, while turning off the radio. "It broke all the mood."

Sanji seemed to regret what he had just said… or maybe… maybe he was just shy about it. The future cook somewhat blushed and thought Zoro had noticed because he blushed too.

"What mood?" While he was saying this, Zoro was inching closer to him.

"Well…"

Before Sanji knew it, Zoro tackled him, safely, onto the seat and he pushed it all the way backward. Now the car seemed like a huge bed, there was some space, not a lot of course, but enough to be on the blond and kissing him deep. They had their hands all over, caressing their bodies, discovering the intimacy of each other. Zoro eventually took off Sanji's pants (not without some protesting groans) and lowered his brief boxers. The green head instantly laid eyes on his dick.

"No… you can't be doing this…"

"I want it…"

Without stopping his caresses, Zoro got on his knees and put Sanji's cock into his mouth. Once his lips were around the dick, the erection was full at ever stroke he made. Sanji let out a quiet moan, like if all was kind of natural now, that the breach of friendship was broken… Or maybe that there was no bridge… Maybe they were made for that. Zoro was progressing louder and louder as Sanji got closer to orgasm. He put his hands on Zoro's head and trying to make him stop:

"Just… no. I'm gonna…"

Zoro immediately stopped. They kissed for a minute, it was salty and quite exciting, for both of them… It went really esay for Zoro to conduce the sensual dance with Sanji, he knew what he was doing. The cook was so scared he could feel his heart pounding and his mouth drying.

"I… I wanted to do this for a long time with somebody." Sanji let out in a sigh of relief. "But... It's too much right now. Just... slow down ok ? It's new for me. All that gay stuff."

"There's no more gay stuff... A body is body. A mouth is a mouth... We know what to do and right now I want you, and you want me. That's all."

"Gh..." Sanji let out a soft shout under the powerfull hands of the green-head.

Then Zoro smirked:

"I knew it. You can't lie to me blond cook… I felt your hand on my skin, and your eyes too. You wanted me, badly."

"It's because…" Sanji started playing with Zoro's nipples through his white jacket. "You have such a strange skin… and smooth."

* * *

 _beware_ [SHORT LEMON] _beware_

 _Sanji's POV_

As he went down he bit on my stomach. It gave me chills. He put back my cock in his mouth and I just closed my eyes and tried to hold on. I knew I wouldn't last, and it was to this day the best blow job I've ever had (it was the first after all).

It couldn't have been more than a couple of minutes before I exploded in his mouth. I remember hearing him take a deep breath through his nose while he sucked every last bit of me dry.

I was so turned on and also afraid of what was going on I didn't want to stop. I pulled him up and immediately fell to my knees.

I pulled out his cock and stared at it. It was uncut and so much bigger than mine. I didn't know what to think. I stroked it in my hand, shyly, feeling how right and wrong all this was. Smelling this strange thing that was intoxicating my nose and spirit. It didn't have any name, or definition, it was simply a bliss in my mind. The events of the day didn't have any importance right now. I forgot the traffic problems, the tests, the results, my family, Nami and her silly plans, I was just grabbing Zoro's thing, and it was so thrilling suddenly, nothing else mattered.

The meaty shafts was unlike anything I had felt before. And I could see the juices as I pulled back the foreskin. I looked up at him and then leaned. It was so strange to me but it felt so sexy. At first I didn't know what to do with my hands.

"You do it really well blond-head..."

I held his shafts while I sucked the head, then plays with his balls, before gripping hard on both his ass cheeks and forcing his cock into my mouth.

"Gh... you're over-skilled for me." Zoro said, victim of a few spasms.

It felt so good, and I could feel his body tense up as a new bitter taste came into my mouth. It took me a moment to realize what it was, I swallowed a little but I couldn't take it all. Zoro's cum fell out of my mouth all over his dick and onto the car's floor. I shot up and we kissed for a moment.

He fell asleep in my arms and I hugged him during all the night.

I had his beautiful pale skin all over mine, his heart decelerating as the minutes passed away. I was felling something better that all the heavens could never give me. A coat of mystery sill enveloped us, specially the green-haired guy. I didn't understand a lot of things and… all the questions (plus our sexy games) eventually lead me to a world of hot dreams.

* * *

 _OOOO_

8 am came pretty fast. He woke me up with a comment about my hair:

"You've got some jizz on it."

Then we began searching frantically for something to clean the mess we made. We used a shirt we found in a basket in his car. We were both so nervous after that, but also really tired. I needed my coffee so bad, just to clear my mouth and fix the ideas in my tiny hazed mind.

"I… That was… strange."

Zoro stopped here for a moment, staring at me.

"But great…"

It seemed like a question somehow. He wanted me to answer. But the only thing I could say was:

"Yeah."

Everything went really fast and awkward after that. We didn't talk much. I just remember telling him that during the drive:

"Listen Zoro… I don't know what to say about last night… but I just wanted to tell you… that you're really cute."

He laughed so hard at that.

No one had ever told him he was cute, like NO ONE.

"I've just achieved the American dream… I guess I converted a straight man!" He casually said while laughing.

* * *

Zoro pulled up to my block, we got out of the steamy car, he gave me a hug and began to say his goodbyes. Then, I suggested he could stay the night if he needed to. He declined but asked me that:

"What about giving me your phone number?"

"Hm… Well I've got a pen but nothing to write on…" I was searching in my school things until Zoro tapped on my shoulder.

He revealed his belly and casually said:

"I've got the paper you're looking for."

 ** _LA FIN_**

* * *

OOOO

* * *

Epilogue of the story

 _It is told that if you mess up with a person you just met, some events of the future will reconnect you._

 _It is also told that those events can also be things… persons like Nami… or even…_

 _Skin._

 _Scientists agree that the pheromones that the skin relies in the air could explain a lot of live stories and sexual attractions and that perfumes could be a substitute._

 _If you feel attracted to someone, think twice… and ask yourself if you could be attracted because of his or her skin._

 _Because the skin is the perfect EXCITER.  
_

* * *

 _First of all,_ ** _thanks a lot_** _to :_

 ** _Fhia, HappyMe-O,Lawli-chan, Mishikuni Mayu, MonkeyDLexie, Mr.O-San, Nuelisca, Shizuka Taiyou, moonlightclock, nadabs9510, tdllap1_**

 _and then I answer to_

 _ **HappyMe-O :** _

_Yes, I had some problems with the internet and the 3rd chapter was not complete and some parts were not good. I also put some signs that time is going on here and there, thanks for the remark ;) Hope you enjoyed this 4th chapter !_

 _ **Nuelisca :** _

_Don't blame yourself for not posting any review, I understand that. There's nothing to be afraid of though, I really appreciated yours even if its simple ;)Yeah, Zoro is quite OCC sometimes, but I wondered how he would be if he had been living now, in 2015... I assume he would be like that but that's just an hypothesis. Si tu es française, alors je continue juste dans notre langue pour la dernière partie ^^ : en anglais, on aime beaucoup mettre LA FIN au lieu de FIN, c'est une sorte de croisement entre les langues, on voit beaucoup cette façon d'écrire dans les petits films ou les séries américaine, ça fait classe ;) Anyway, bye bye au revoir (tu noteras que je suis français aussi ^^)_

 _I'll of course answer to future reviews, **here** , on this chapter at the end, so feel free to post them and see later below, I answer rather quickly on a usual day._

 _Thanks a lot for yout attention, your ideas ect, I loves writting this fic, bye :P  
SPRING EPAVA_


End file.
